


and rain will make the flowers grow.

by tearsracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsracha/pseuds/tearsracha
Summary: we said our apologies and wrote a sad ending to our story with shaky hands.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 3





	and rain will make the flowers grow.

Di sudut taman di Hongdae, aku masih (berusaha) duduk dengan setia--menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Selagi mencari-cari sosoknya--barangkali dia sudah berada di sekitarku--pandanganku menerawang pada lampu-lampu jalan yang nyalanya mulai temaram. Di depan tempatku duduk, kendaraan masih tak henti-hentinya berlalu lalang. Semakin larut, kurasakan dingin semakin menyergap sekujur tubuhku.

Aku melangkah perlahan ke arah mesin minuman, mencoba mendapatkan sesuatu untuk sekedar menghangatkan badan. Sesaat setelah memasukkan sekeping uang logam, sekaleng kopi hangat keluar dari mulut mesin, berpindah menuju tanganku. Sambil menggenggam kaleng itu, aku mendesah, membuka penutup kaleng lalu menenggak isinya perlahan. Ini sudah kopi kaleng ketiga yang nyaris kuhabiskan dari pertama datang ke tempat ini.

"Ck." Decakku mulai tak sabar. Sepertinya, dingin telah mengikis rasa sabarku secara perlahan-lahan.  
Semakin malam, udara semakin menghunus kulit. Aku merekatkan ikatan syal dari benang wol merah yang kulilitkan dileher, lalu melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku: sudah pukul 10 malam lewat seperempat. Kapan dia akan datang?

Aku melongok pada halte di ujung jalan lagi. Entah--saking seringnya, aku sampai lupa, ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku menengok lagi dan lagi pada halte bus itu. Sebelumnya, aku sudah membuat janji dengan Hyunjin kalau pukul 8 malam kita akan bertemu di taman tempat kita biasa menghabiskan waktu membaca buku berdua. Aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk jangan terlambat dan ia sendiri juga mengatakan 'ya', tapi sampai sekarang ia bahkan sudah telat lebih dari dua jam dan batang hidungnya tak kunjung kelihatan.  
Kemana laki-laki itu, ya? Apa dia lupa sudah membuat janji denganku tadi pagi?  
Padahal, malam ini aku ingin membicarakan banyak hal dengannya. Banyak sekali. Jujur saja, belakangan ini aku sedang mengalami keraguan yang sangat pada laki-laki itu. Ragu tentang bagaimana masa depan hubungan kita nantinya.

Seminggu yang lalu--dengan perasaan tidak enak hati tapi di satu sisi merasa aku perlu tahu tentang hal itu, seorang rekan sekantorku, Seungmin, bercerita padaku kalau dia sudah beberapa kali mempergoki Hyunjin sedang makan siang dan keluar dari hotel bersama dengan seorang pria tampan yang--setelah ku selidiki--ternyata adalah Sejun, mantan teman sebangku sekaligus teman dekatku di SMA. Padahal di depanku, Hyunjin mengaku kalau akhir-akhir ini dia sedang sangat sibuk dengan urusan kantornya dan kita berdua tidak bisa sering pergi jalan-jalan. Bahkan, sekedar membalas pesanku saja seringnya dia tidak sempat.

Mendengar pengaduan rekan sekantorku itu membuat perasaanku resah. Apakah Hyunjin benar-benar sedang sibuk dengan urusan kantornya? Atau, dia hanya mencari-cari alasan agar tidak menemuiku dan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain. Apakah Hyunjin sudah jenuh padaku? Jenuh dengan hubungan kita? Atau jangan-jangan malah sudah ada orang lain yang telah menggeser posisi bertahanku di hati Hyunjin dan dia adalah Sejun? Ah, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuatku gelisah.  
Bagaimana tidak? Sudah seminggu ini Hyunjin sulit sekali untuk dihubungi. Kalaupun bisa, paling-paling hanya sebentar dan sambungan telepon buru-buru diputusnya. Katanya sibuk, tapi dia masih bisa sering pergi ke luar dengan Sejun. Aku tidak pernah bercerita soal ini pada Hyunjin, tapi aku punya masa lalu yang tidak terlalu baik dengan Sejun.

Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku benar-benar bingung harus mempercayai siapa. Harusnya aku perlu mempercayai Hyunjin sepenuhnya karena dia adalah kekasihku. Tapi, kelakuannya akhir-akhir ini membuat hatiku gusar. Aku tidak ingin percaya dengan gosip murahan yang diceritakan temanku, tapi masalahnya pria itu adalah Sejun. Orang yang sukses dalam pekerjaannya, berbakat, dan karismatik seperti Lee Sejun! Bisa saja selama ini Hyunjin dan Sejun ternyata menjalin hubungan dibelakangku secara diam-diam. Mengingat dari dulu, karena tipe ideal kita cukup mirip, aku dan Sejun cenderung jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang setipe. Di SMA, laki-laki yang dulu kusukai nyaris selalu sama dengan laki-laki yang disukai Sejun. Dan tentu saja aku yang kalah dari Sejun dan memilih untuk pergi demi kebahagiaan Sejun dan menghindari perasaan rendah diri. Apa kali ini aku harus melakukannya lagi? Kalah dari Sejun dan pergi sebagai pengecut yang insecure seperti yang sudah sudah? Jujur aku sudah lelah dengan yang seperti ini.

Adalah cerita yang sangat panjang, tentang bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Hyunjin dan akhirnya kami bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sudah hampir dua tahun sejak aku memutuskan untuk mengikat hatiku dengan hati Hyunjin. Saat ini, di kepalaku muncul sekelebatan masa-masa sulit yang pernah kulalui bersama Hyunjin. Seperti sedang menonton trailer dari sebuah film, masih tergambar dengan jelas, saat ketika aku menolong Hyunjin---rekan satu timku saat aku ikut summer camp tiga hari---yang terluka pada saat kami terlibat dalam kecelakaan bus. Waktu dimana aku yang terluka tak begitu parah membawa Hyunjin ke rumah sakit, menjenguknya setiap hari karena dia sudah kuanggap teman, membawakannya bunga dan mengajaknya bicara sampai gagar otaknya pulih.  
Sejak terakhir kali aku mengunjunginya tapi keluarganya sudah membawanya pulang tanpa aku tahu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi dimanapun. Hingga suatu saat kami dipertemukan lagi sebagai seorang atasan dan bawahan. Hyunjin adalah seorang kepala Human Resource Manager sementara aku hanya staff biasa di kantorku yang sekarang.

Ketakutan-ketakutanku yang dulu sudah berhasil kuhilangkan, kali ini menyergapku lagi secara tiba-tiba. Takut kalau-kalau Hyunjin meninggalkanku atau menghianatiku saat dia sudah bosan denganku. Ketakutan seperti---  
jangan-jangan selama ini Hyunjin menjadikan aku kekasihnya hanya sebatas karena ingin balas budi. Mungkin saja Hyunjin merasa bersalah padaku karena dia merasa aku pernah dibuat repot olehnya, jadi untuk menutupi rasa bersalahnya dia kemudian berusaha untuk membayar semuanya dengan menjadikanku kekasihnya. Aku akan menjadi orang yang benar-benar menyedihkan jika semua ketakutan tak rasionalku ini adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Monolog yang terus memenuhi isi kepalaku terpecah seketika saat kulihat seorang laki-laki dengan postur tubuh yang sudah sangat kukenali turun dari subway. Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku seraya berlari ke arahku dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia kemudian duduk tepat di sebelahku dan mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.  
"Baby! Sudah menunggu lama, ya?" ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Apa katanya? Sudah membuatku menunggu selama ini tapi masih bertanya?  
"Aku sudah berada disini sejak perang World War II berakhir," jawabku dengan kesal dan cemberut. Dia hanya  
terkekeh polos mendengar jawabanku. Seperti masih belum menyadari kalau aku sedang kesal padanya.  
"Maaf ya, tadi ada rapat dadakan yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan," papar Hyunjin pada aku yang masih menatap lurus ke jalanan, buang muka. Tidak mau menatap Hyunjin. Sementara, wajah Hyunjin selalu menghadap ke arahku sejak awal kita bertemu.  
"Hei, kenapa buang muka, baby? Kau tidak merindukan aku, ya?" Dia melingkarkan lengannya ke leherku sembari berkata, "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu sampai-sampai rasanya sulit bernafas." Cepat-cepat aku menepis kasar tangannya yang terlingkar di leherku, membuat Hyunjin terlonjak kaget karena perbuatanku yang tiba-tiba.

Seperti berusaha tetap bersikap tenang, Hyunjin menarik kedua tanganku, mengelusnya sambil menatap kedua mataku dengan lembut, "Baby, maaf, ya?"  
"Ini minggu-minggu tersibukku, jadi kuharap kau bisa mengerti," ucapnya, seperti bisa membaca isi pikiranku yang salah satunya kesal karena dia sok sibuk akhir akhir ini.  
"Sangat sibuk tapi masih bisa sering makan siang dengan pria tampan lain. Keluar hotel berdua, lagi. Hebat ya, pacarku ini," cibirku dengan omongan pedas bercampur perasaan gondok, berusaha menyindirnya.  
"Makan siang dengan pria tampan? Siapa?" Ha. Jawaban pura-pura bodoh. Jawaban yang sesuai dengan tampang bodohnya saat ini.  
Aku berteriak, "Katakan yang sejujurnya, apa kau berkencan dengan Lee Sejun dibelakangku, Hwang?" Hyunjin terhenyak kaget di tempatnya, seperti merasa tertuduh.  
"Kau tidak sempat menghubungi aku, tapi kau punya waktu untuk makan siang dan bersenang-senang di hotel dengan dia, Hwang?" Tanpa kusadari, nada suaraku terus meninggi. Aku mengoyak kerah jas navy Hyunjin dengan kasar, ingin dia tahu kalau saat ini aku sedang begitu marah padanya. Hyunjin hanya tersenyum sabar dengan semua tuduhan kasarku, lalu mengelus lembut tanganku yang kalut mengoyak kerah jas navynya.  
"Sesibuk apapun seseorang, jika dia benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya, dia pasti akan menemukan celah kosong untuk menghubungi kekasihnya. Bukannya malah pergi bersenang-senang dengan orang lain." Hyunjin hanya terdiam mendengar ucapanku barusan. Bukannya membuatku tenang, tanggapan santainya malahan membuatku semakin terpancing emosi. Apa kata-kataku seperti lelucon baginya? Aku jadi semakin marah.  
"Jisung, baby, sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini, aku itu---" belum sempat Hyunjin meneruskan kata-katanya, ponsel di sakunya berdering keras. Hyunjin menatapku dengan gelisah, sepertinya panggilan dari orang penting, tapi dia seakan tidak enak hati untuk mengangkatnya di situasi seperti ini. Hyunjin membiarkan ponsel itu berdering lama, seperti menunggu persetujuan dari aku.  
"Sudah, angkat saja. Pasti penting," perintahku dengan nada datar, yang hanya ditanggapi Hyunjin dengan anggukan lemah lalu mengangkat panggilan itu. Lumayan lama Hyunjin ngobrol serius dengan penelpon itu, samar-samar kudengar, sepertinya dia harus kembali lagi ke kantor sekarang juga untuk membereskan beberapa hal.

Aku mendongak, menatap langit yang warnanya mulai biru tua pekat. Air mata mengalir dengan deras dari sela-sela mata sembabku. Memang hanya ini yang bisa orang lemah sepertiku lakukan ketika merasa terluka tapi tak mampu berbuat apapun. Aku menangis bukan karena aku lemah, tapi aku menangis karena rasa-rasanya aku sudah menjadi orang yang kuat terlalu lama. Jadi saat ini aku ingin menangis.  
Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk, kemudian melangkah pelan menuju trotoar. Sesekali kuseka air mata yang sudah hampir merusak riasan mataku sepenuhnya itu. Hyunjin masih sibuk dengan panggilan telephonenya, jadi dia tidak menyadari kepergianku. Aku terus berjalan menjauh dari Hyunjin dengan air mata berlinangan. Aku mengusap air mataku yang turun ke pipi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mencoba menegarkan diri dan menguatkan langkah kaki untuk pulang. Ini hari yang benar-benar buruk.  
Kurapatkan blazer tebalku erat-erat sambil menggosok-gosokan kedua tanganku. Dingin. Dingin sekali. Aku kedinginan, sedih dan merasa hancur di saat yang bersamaan. Kenapa aku sebegini menyedihkan?

"Jisung... Baby...," suara teriakkan Hyunjin yang terus memanggil namaku memecah keheningan malam. Langkah kakinya terdengar sedang berlari mengejar ke arahku, tapi aku masih meneruskan jalanku dan tidak berniat untuk menunggunya menahanku. Langkahku berhasil tertahan oleh sebuah back hug hangat dari Hyunjin.  
"Han Jisung, sayang, sepertinya kita harus bicara," bisik Hyunjin perlahan, merapatkan pelukannya di tubuhku, membuatku berdiri mematung disana, di dekapannya.  
"Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Hwang," balasku dingin.  
"Kita putus saja, Hwang." Wajahku terasa panas, air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Ada perih yang menyesakkan dadaku setelah aku megatakan kalimat itu.  
"Ji, baby, kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti?" Aku melihat wajah bingung disertai frustasi bercampur jadi satu di wajah Hyunjin. "Aku dan Sejun tidak ada apa-apa. Ini semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."  
"Mulai sekarang, kita harus mencari jalan kita masing-masing," tegasku pada Hyunjin sembari buang muka. Hatiku terasa nyilu mengatakannya.  
"Ji, aku mohon, jangan seperti ini," air mukanya kalut, suaranya terdengar putus asa.  
Hyunjin melepaskan pelukannya dengan lemas dan memutar tubuhku, membuat wajah kami kini saling tatap.  
"Kenapa, Ji?" Ia terus menatapku dalam. Bola matanya begerak-gerak gelisah, seperti mencari dimana letak kesalahannya lewat sorot mataku yang redup dan lelah.  
"Apa sebenarnya kau tidak pernah merasa bahagia selama bersamaku, Ji?" Kedua tangan lebar Hyunjin meraih wajah kecilku, menatap kedua mataku dalam. "Jujurlah." ucapnya lirih padaku kemudian.  
"Kau menyuruhku jujur? bukankah seharusnya aku yang menyuruhmu jujur?" Aku menatapnya dengan tangis saat mengatakannya, tapi Hyunjin palah balas menatapku seperti orang linglung dan bingung.  
"Apakah alasanmu menjadikan aku sebagai kekasihmu hanya karena ingin balas budi padaku, Hwang?" Hyunjin menggeleng keras-keras menanggapi pertanyaanku, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia terlihat kacau.  
"Mana ada laki-laki sesempurna kau yang mencintai orang yang hidupnya berantakan dan tak punya masa depan seperti aku dengan tulus, Hwang." Hyunjin hanya mematung di tempatnya. Dia terlihat shock dan tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Mungkin dia tak pernah mengira aku bisa sampai berpikiran seperti ini tentang hubungan kita.  
"Selama ini aku benar-benar sangat bodoh karena telah percaya kalau kau dan aku pantas untuk satu sama lain." Aku menyingkirkan tangkupan tangan Hyunjin dari wajahku dengan kasar, mencoba pergi dan beranjak dari sana, namun kali ini, ia tak lagi menahanku pergi. Kali ini, Hwang Hyunjin benar-benar melepaskanku dan membiarkanku pergi.

  
Selamat tinggal, Hwang. Semoga kau bahagia.


End file.
